


The Blizzard Of The Decade

by lennybrucesgirl



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennybrucesgirl/pseuds/lennybrucesgirl
Summary: Post Season 3 finale.Lenny goes to see Midge. Then Midge goes to see Lenny. There is stand-up, the worst blizzard of the decade and feelings that can't stay hidden any longer.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	The Blizzard Of The Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm a sucker for these two and I think it shows. Fingers crossed we get more Midge / Lenny content in season 4.
> 
> The Carnegie Hall gig was actually a real gig performed by Lenny Bruce on February 3rd 1961.
> 
> Many thanks to the Midge / Lenny groupchat on twitter, we all pitched some very good ideas that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Lenny couldn't wait any longer.

It's been 3 months since their night in Miami, that night that still haunted his dreams and got him through the tough days and even tougher nights. 

Her with a cigarette in hand staring at him with those lovely eyes. Her in his arms slow dancing. Her standing outside his hotel room. HER.

At first, he thought he'd leave it up to fate, to the universe to make them magically appear at the same place again, like it always did. But the days were passing by, and the universe was fucking sleeping, and he couldn't wait any longer.

He's heard through the grapevine that Midge was off Shy's tour. No one really knew what happened, but whatever it was Lenny knew it couldn't have been good. He'd thought about tracking her down to find out what happened or just to show her that he was there for her, but he figured after what happened between them, a meeting with him would be more of a confusion than a comfort for her at this point. 

Everything seemed dead and silent up until yesterday when he heard she would be appearing at this club on 23rd tonight, and he just knew he had to go.

It was the beginning of January and New York was fucking cold. It was at these moments that he actually missed Miami, at least there you didn't freeze to death when you stepped out of your apartment. Luckily, he lived relatively close to the club, so he walked fast, with his coat as high as possible, to protect his face from the wind. He finally reached his destination and entered the club. He remembered being here at least once before, the layout seemed kind of familiar. There was the stage and there was this little opening at the right, which led to the dressing room. 

His initial plan was to sit down, get a drink, watch her set and talk to her afterwards but the minute he stepped foot in the place, he just couldn't sit there knowing she was 30 feet away from him, hidden behind the door of a dressing room. He had to see her, and he was really nervous. Their meetings have always been casual, maybe they would chat a bit or get a drink, or both. But after last time, he couldn't predict how she would react to him suddenly appearing in front of her and he sure as hell didn't know what he'd do if she was cold towards him. He didn't think he could survive it. He felt like Midge was the only part of his life that he couldn't bear going wrong. Her energy, her drive, her light, she meant too much to him to ever lose her out of awkwardness.

Fuck it. They couldn't stay in limbo forever, he had to see her sometime. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the dressing room. 

He didn't have trouble finding it, it wasn't that big of a club. He noticed though, as he was approaching, that the door was open just a smidge, allowing him to see a bit of the room inside. And there she was. She was alone, getting ready for the show, and yes, she didn't have her dress on yet. Lenny was never a guy to spy on a lady, especially in her underwear but when he saw her like this, he felt numb like someone had blocked his oxygen and his feet went still like they were buried in concrete. 

She was wearing a pair of black heels, knee high pantyhose, garters and a pearl white girdle that made her skin look even more pale and elegant, if that was even possible. Her lips were painted blood red and her hair was in its usual signature Midge style. God, she was so beautiful...and hot. Drop-dead hot. How did that loser husband of hers leave her in the first place he could never understand. This woman was every man's dream. He knew what he was doing was wrong and yet he just couldn't stop looking at her. She was now putting on her dress, a classic black cocktail one, which fitted her perfectly, as always. He waited until she zipped herself up and then knocked on the door. 

"Yes?", Midge said, while looking at the big mirror on the wall and applying some more lipstick.

She saw him through the mirror and for a moment she froze. What was he doing here? Was she happy to see him? Did she want to see him? And what was this weird feeling in her stomach? All these thoughts crossed her mind in split seconds giving her brain no time whatsoever to process them. She turned around to face him properly.

"Hi there", he said with a small smile.

"You're in New York and out of jail? Now that's a first." 

"I thought I'd give the officers a night off. Their wives were starting to get jealous."

She smiled widely and a small sigh of relief ran through him. At least things weren't awkward, he could live with that.

"How are you?" he asked, seeing she wasn't planning on starting the conversation.

"I've seen better days", she replied with a tone of irony, trying to cover the hint of sadness that cracked her voice but Lenny still understood it was there.  
After all, he was the master of masking sadness with irony.

"Yes, so I've heard. Do you...want to talk about it?", he asked hesitantly. He didn't want to push a subject that clearly made her sad and uncomfortable.

"Well, the short version is I fucked up big time...again. You think after two years in this job I would have learnt where the fucking line is, but I just keep making the same shitty mistakes."

"So I gather you said something you shouldn’t on stage again. Something about Shy, I presume."

"Pretty much, yeah" she replied with a sigh.

"Well, that sucks", he said tilting his head. "But...don't beat yourself up about it. Some people just can't handle being talked about on stage. They don't care if you mean well or not, they just don't like to feel like a joke. Pretty stupid if you ask me, but that's the way it is. If Shy hired you because he found you different, spontaneous, unpredictable, then he knew what was in store. If he didn't want the challenge, he could have hired Sophie Lennon."

The sound of that name brought a small smile on her face, bringing back the memory of Sophie and Susie outside of the theatre, where Sophie had thrown her chance for a Broadway career in the trash can. At least in that moment, she'd felt superior. But only for a brief moment...

"I think she's started going crazy as well actually, well crazier. Her obsession with me has started damaging her brain."

"Well, you can have that kind of impact on people", he teased with a playful smile. She returned it.

The door of the dressing room burst open and Suzie walked in. 

"You're on in 2 minutes--- Oh, hey Lenny. How they hanging?"

"Pretty good, thanks...." he said and turned to Midge again.

"So I'm gonna get a table, I hear it's a packed house tonight. Apparently some cute uptown chick is doing a set."

"Well, if she's any good, don't forget to introduce me." 

He let out a small smile, he loved how she always shared his wit.

"I'll see you later", he said heading towards the door but just before stepping out, he turned his head again. "Tits up", he said, and left the dressing room. He could feel her smiling behind his back.

..............................................................................................................................................

Her set was great, as always. The crowd was eating out of the palm of her hand, some of them even stopped drinking at some point, not wanting to miss even the smallest detail of her act. She's always been good but she was getting better and better. He could definitely see it, she was going to be a big star. No matter what happened, how many screw ups hit her, how many obstacles got in her way, she found her way back on that path again and again and walked down on it steadily, surely and in stylish high heels. 

She thanked the audience and walked down the stage. Susie went straight up to her to congratulate her but left straight away, probably to collect the money. 

Midge searched the place with her eyes, trying to spot Lenny's recognizable figure, and she did in one of the back tables. He was smoking a cigarette with his usual bad boy charm and downing the last sip of his drink, probably scotch by the looks of it. She was just a couple steps away from his table when he lifted his gaze and their eyes locked. He didn't smile this time, neither did she. This whole scene, a bar table, a cigarette in hand, a drink and them sitting across from each other was familiar and something neither of them found funny, but rather...intimidating. 

"I'm sorry, is the seat taken?" she asked.

"Well, I was waiting for someone, but it looks like she stood me up. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't very much like being the second option but...I'd really like a drink, so what the hell", she shrugged and took the seat across him.

"I don't think you could ever be anyone's second option even if you tried", he replied and motioned to the waiter, "one more for me please, and a gin martini with olives for the lady". The waiter nodded and headed towards the bar. 

"I see you remember", she said amused.

He tilted his head with a small shrug and offered her a cigarette.

"Thanks", she said putting the filter in her mouth and leaning towards the lighter he had already lit waiting for her. 

He was a real gentleman, she gave him that. She touched the tip of her cigarette on the flame and only for a couple seconds before it caught fire she turned her eyes towards him. He did the same. The lighting of this cigarette took a few more seconds than necessary. Finally she sat back on her chair, not breaking the eye contact.

"So, what did you think of my set?"

"You were amazing, as usual. I could sense a little stress, but that's just my experience. The audience didn't understand a thing, they loved you", he said taking another puff of his cigarette.

She smiled but her eyes darkened just a bit. If someone didn't know her well, they wouldn't even notice, but Lenny...just knew.

"Hey, it's only natural", he said trying to cheer her up. He put his cigarette down and leaned his body forward just so he could be closer to her, completely focused. "Listen, what happened to you was tough. But you'll get back on your feet again, hell you already have", he said lifting his hand to gesture at the stage and the crowd, making his point more vividly. "I know I'm gonna sound terribly cliché, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, remember that."

She lifted her eyes to face him again. Thank God, the darkness was gone this time. 

"I appreciate the pep talk, thanks", she said sincerely. He really was trying to make her feel better, she sensed it and she appreciated him all the more for that. "Cliché is fine sometimes I guess."

The waiter came to the table drinks in hand. They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

"So, to lighten the mood up a bit", he said leaning back at his chair and setting his glass on the table, "are you doing anything on February 3rd?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll have to check in with Susie for sure, but I don't think we have anything scheduled. Why? Is it your birthday?"

"Thankfully not. I'm doing a show at Carnegie Hall, if you'd like to swing by."

"Carnegie Hall?" she said and her eyes opened wide. "Wow. That's huge. Congratulations, mister."

"Thank you", he said not sure how to continue, he didn't want to seem like he was pressuring her but he really wanted her to be there, he wanted her to understand...maybe even how he felt about her.  
He didn't know if the timing was right but then, it never seemed to be. Man, it's been a while since he'd felt this way.

"I know you're somehow always busy, but...I would really love it if you could be there."

There it was, she thought. The "L" word. Not used in a way that would maybe completely freak her out, but still...used. The thing is, she didn't even know how she would feel even if he did say that word in the other way. She still hasn't been divorced from Joel, even though this marriage was a stupid drunken mistake and Joel had clearly moved on, but it still was another thing piled up in her mind. And then the whole Benjamin thing at the Stage Deli that really upset her. She hadn't even stopped for a minute to think about how he must have felt. She was so over her head in the tour and Shy and everything else that she didn't understand...yet again...how much she had hurt him. And that was the thing. She kept hurting everyone around her and fucking up their lives. 

First Joel, just after they've decided to give it one more shot and he saw her talking about him on stage like that and he completely lost it.

Then, her parents who were facing the severe repercussions of her new choice of life.

Then Benjamin, who she just dropped with a cowardly letter, not even giving him a chance.

And last but not least, Shy, who gave her her big break, bigger than she could ever have imagined and now everything else seemed so small compared to touring with him.

But with Lenny...she couldn't. No, she couldn't fuck this up too. He was the only one, besides Susie, who was there for her from the start. 

The first stand up she ever saw, that night on her date with Joel...Jesus the irony...was him. The first time she was arrested and they shoved her in the back of that police car, by some extraordinary coincidence, there he was next to her. The next day, when she bailed him out of jail and he told her the truth right from the start, raw and real, that it's a terrible job...but you can't help but love it. Then HE bailed her out a few days later and invited it her to his set and of course when she was blackballed from every club in the city he was the one who did a set for nothing at the Gaslight, opening the doors for her again. And of course, his "All Alone" set, that hit her like a lightning bolt had just ran through her. Hit her how different her life was gonna be, and how alone she would be for the rest of it. 

He understood her, he just...got it. The whole thing. She loved Joel, she did, he was her first love, the father of her children but she knew she couldn't ask him to have a life like this, it just wasn't how he was and even if he did do it, deep down she knew none of them would be truly happy cause they would always be holding each other back. It took her two years to come to this realization but she finally did, and she knew it wouldn't work out.

But Lenny, he's always had this life, she wouldn't be forcing anything on him, it was just the way he was. He wouldn't have a problem if she talked about him on stage, hell she was sure he would actually enjoy it. That night in Miami, she hesitated. Because she didn't want to make this decision in a hurry, she didn't want to sleep with him when she knew, well thought then, that she'd be gone for four months on tour afterwards and it was still too soon after that incident with Joel. She didn't want to screw this up, no, she wanted this done right. So she took her time and thought about it, tried to understand her feelings. Was it just the atmosphere of the club, the sweetness of the night, the romantically lit path to his door that made her feel like this? Or was it something stronger, something more real? And him? Did he really want to be with her, or was it just a onetime thing he felt that night?

She wasn't sure she knew then, but she was sure she knew now. By the way he was looking at her, the way he talked and leaned and smiled, she could feel he was in deep. He tried to hold himself back, she sensed, because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He had given her the message loud and clear, and now he was waiting for her to decide what she would do with it. 

"I promise I'll try my best to be there. For you."

He gave it a few seconds before he answered. He didn't feel he even needed to. He was staring at her with eyes that said everything. Everything he felt, everything she meant to him, more than she could ever know.

"That's all I'll ever want", he finally replied, still looking at her deep in the eyes, and he was very glad when she didn't break the eye contact either. He didn't even know how much time they sat like this, just looking at each other. It probably was a few seconds but it felt like years and Lenny thought about how the eyes could triumph, where the words failed.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude or anything but you guys should seriously get a room. I could cut the sexual tension with a knife here", Susie said coming up at the table.

Neither of them answered, but Midge kind of blushed. Wow, he never thought Midge would be one to blush. Things were getting really serious.

"Miriam, I got the money, here" she gestured, giving her a small pack of dollars. "I already got my share."

"Alright, thanks Susie" she said.

"So, I'm heading home, should I even ask if you're coming with? Or should I get the hell out of here before one of Cupid's arrows gets stuck in my ass?"

"Actually I have to leave as well...", Lenny said. 

He didn't have anywhere to be, not really. But he knew what would happen if they stayed together for a little while longer. Not that he didn't want to. God knows, it's the only thing he's been thinking about since Miami, but his apartment was a mess and he wouldn't even think of letting her step foot in this shithole. This wasn't just another cheap date, this was Midge. Plus, he sensed that she needed just a little more time. She was getting there, but he wanted her to be 100% sure of this. Not just 99%, but 100%, like he was. If he was going to have her, then he wanted to have all of her, body and soul. No exes or bitter bosses or anything else troubling her mind. He's been waiting his entire life for a woman like this, he could wait another month. He knew she would come to Carnegie Hall, see him there, in all his glory, after giving a great performance, the audience clapping their hands and her gazing him with pride, thinking "yes, that's the man I want to be with". He wanted it to be perfect. The one thing in his life that he wouldn't screw up. And he was going to do it right.

"Oh, alright then", she said, and he could sense she was kind of surprised. What kind of man was this that had her right there in the palm of his hand and decided to leave instead? If she was confused, she tried not to show it, Lenny after all, wasn't like every other guy.

"Susie, wait here I'm going to get my stuff from the dressing room."

"And I'll see you February 3rd", he said once again, to make her understand that this was it. Her final deadline, whatever was going to happen or not happen, would be then. February 3rd.

"It's a date", she said and walked away from him, like that night she had left him outside his hotel room. 

This woman....he thought....will be the death of me.

...............................................................................................................................................

February 3rd, 1961 - Carnegie Hall, NY

"What do you mean he can't make it?"

"Mr. Bruce, he lives in the Bronx and the streets are all closed out because of the blizzard, they say it's the worst storm of the decade."

"And of course the worst storm of the decade has to happen on the night of possibly the biggest performance of my career, 'cause that's just how lucky I am in life."

This couldn't be happening. People were already coming in, lots of them, so he didn't fear the performance would be cancelled. But there was one person that should definitely be there, and if she couldn't be because of the fucking weather he swore to seven hells he would---

"My goodness, what did you do to cause God's wrath? Insulted the Pope again?"

There she was. Lenny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She looked stunning wearing a salmon pink cocktail dress, with lipstick to match, accompanied by a floral purse and heels.

"You made it", he said and his relief was so obvious she couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Ehh...excuse me Mr. Bruce, but what are we going to do about the opening act?"

"Well, since he's trapped in the Bronx and I don't have a snow blower available, I don't see what else I could do but go on without an opening---", and that's when it hit him.

"Unless......", he said and turned his head at Midge who was so far watching the conversation in silence.

It took a couple seconds of meaningful staring on Lenny's behalf to understand what he was implying.

"What, me?", she asked.

"I don't see why not", he replied. "It's not like you don't have the experience, you‘ve played bigger crowds than this."

"Well, yes but...I haven't prepared anything and I don't want to go out there and bomb before one of your biggest performances."

He knew what this was. She was clearly nervous. Last time she performed for an audience like this she went too far, she fucked up big time and she was afraid that somehow it would happen again.  
He moved closer to her, until there was nothing but a step of distance between them. Bowing his head he used his fingers to tilt her chin upwards so that they were looking at each other’s eyes. 

"I'm sure you'll be phenomenal", he whispered loud enough only for her to hear.

She drew a deep breath and took that extra step needed to completely close the gap between them 'till she was pressed against him.

"Have it your way then", she whispered back to him. 

Having her that close to him, her body pressed against his, her lips so close for him to just lean in and kiss, her perfume tingling his nostrils, he felt dizzy, drunk and high like never before in his life, 'cause that was a whole new level of high. Something neither booze nor coke have ever before managed to achieve for him. It physically hurt him when she backed away from him and went to hang her coat and drop her purse on the armchair.

"Fancy dressing room you've got here", she said.

"Isn't it? It’s got a telephone, a bathroom, it even has a bed", he said moving further into the room and opening a dark blue curtain, behind which there was indeed a bed, in far too good condition for it to be in a dressing room, Midge thought.

"Wow, you could actually live in here."

"I've lived in places far worse than this dressing room", he said moving back towards the entrance of the room.

"Do you still live in Florida?" she asked.

"No, I moved back here a month ago. Florida is nice and all but I got more job offers here, plus...I don't really have anyone I care about in Florida", he said and looked at her with those eyes that always said everything so that his lips didn't have to.

Midge wondered just how many hints two people could drop until something actually happened between them. They were definitely going for some sort of record here.

The guy in charge of the show dropped in to let Midge know that it was time for her act.

"You will do around fifteen minutes, I can let you know when your time is running out if you want", the guy said.

"That won't be necessary thank you", she said.

"Alright, follow me please", he said and started walking out of the room.

"Are you coming to watch me or do you have any pre-show stretching routine you have to get to?" she asked.

He cracked up a big smile and started walking towards her.

"Ladies first", he said and motioned his hand in an 'after you, please' gesture.

"Always a gentleman", she pointed out.

They reached the side of the stage. The place was packed, half the people were still in their coats, others with their hair unkempt from the wind that was raging outside but they all looked really excited to  
be there. The guy gave her the signal to go on stage. She turned to Lenny, and she knew what he would say before he did. 

"Tits up?"

"Tits up", she replied and marched on stage.

...........................................................................................................................................................

"Hello Carnegie Hall!", she said loudly and the crowd cheered. 

"Oh, stop. You're not even fooling yourselves", she teased and the crowd started clapping hands.

"Alright, that's a little better. So...for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mrs. Maisel and you'll only have to put up with me for fifteen minutes before the person you actually came to see comes on stage. Wow, this could be my motto."

The crowd was good. They’ve come in a mood to laugh and it showed, she understood right from the get go that this would be a good set.

"So, I wasn't originally supposed to be opening tonight but the other guy got trapped in the Bronx, so I guess I win. And that's why I haven't actually prepared anything to tell you guys, but there is this thing I've been struggling with for the past couple months and I guess I could talk about that, so....What do you think about friendships between men and women?"

A loud cheer came from the crowd and she understood they found the topic very interesting. Apparently, lots of people were struggling with the same issue.

"Oh, I see you've been there", she said and turned her head to the left where, at the side of the stage, Lenny was standing watching her mildly bemused, but thankfully not mad.

"So, there is this guy", she continued "and we've been friends for about two years now. But recently feelings started to pop up and I didn't really know what to do with them." 

There it was, this super weird yet cathartic thing that happened to her when she stepped foot on the stage. She could open her mouth and let out words and feelings and thoughts she could never express to someone's face.

"See, things have been really weird for me lately. My father quit both of his jobs, one of which actually owned our apartment, and my mother decided I suddenly inspired her to be independent so she trashed her family's trust fund leaving all of us broke and homeless. Luckily, right at this moment my tour with Shy Baldwin was kicking off, so I didn't have to think about where I would stay, 'cause I was supposed to be gone for six months, during which time they would have surely found a place to live. But things obviously went to hell, I was kicked off the tour after two months of shows and had to come back and stay with my parents and two kids at my ex-in-laws' house in Queens. Before everything fell apart I had started talking to my ex-father-in-law, who owns the apartment I lived in when I was married, to see if I could buy it back. He agreed but before I could even pay half of the money it costs, I lost the tour and then found out that my manager has been struggling with a gambling problem, which caused her to actually spend not only her share, but almost half of my tour money without me having the slightest clue. Somehow, she ended up paying me back most of them, I don't know how she found them and I'm not going to ask, but you can understand our relationship kind of hit the skids after that, we're working on it though. To top all that, my love life hasn't exactly been at its peak. My husband and I finally got divorced only to get accidentally drunk married in Vegas only two weeks later."

Lenny looked at her in shock. He knew the tour stuff and that somehow she didn't have a place to live but he's never asked the details. The last part though, he always thought of Susie as a straight-up gal and he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Sure everyone had their struggles and addictions, who was he to talk, but what she did sounded pretty fucked-up. And Midge got married to her husband again? He had no idea about that. Things were suddenly getting complicated.

"I'm telling you this shit was weird. We were so drunk we woke up the next morning and didn't remember any of it, until we saw the wedding pictures on the dresser and the glass ring on my finger. We are getting divorced again of course, as soon as possible", she said turning to Lenny, who seemed far less amused than she'd left him five minutes ago. She couldn't blame him. 

"Before I went on tour, I was ready to get married again actually. I was engaged to a doctor, my mother was very happy. My father just wanted to be left out of the whole thing, but still there seemed to be some security in my future. That was until Shy called me and asked me to tour and I said yes without thinking about anyone or anything. I didn't even have the guts to break up with him in person. I wrote him a letter and that was it. He was kind enough to not come after me, or contact me in any way, up until my 100% Jewish mother decided to go to the hospital where he works to set him up with another woman. You can guess what followed, it wasn't pretty."

It was like a fountain had opened up inside of her and she didn't know how to close it. The more she talked the more she couldn't stop herself. She's been bottling up all these things for months and now she finally felt like she could talk. She didn't think about being inside the fucking Carnegie Hall, she didn't think about all those people that have come here to have a good time and were suddenly watching her have a breakdown on stage. All she knew was that if she was going to be with Lenny she had to come clean. Completely clean about everything. And since she didn't have the guts to sit down and talk about all of this in person, then he had to hear it like this. It was better from not hearing it at all.

"So now that you've heard all of this, you can guess why I may be too afraid to take the next step with this man. I'm afraid I'll mess it up again, it's as simple as that.....Actually it's not simple at all, it's far from simple. It's complicated as shit", she said and looked to her left again.

He was still there, watching her with eyes wide open from the surprise of everything he'd just heard still pumping through his veins. He was scared. That was it. Before she got up there, he was certain that this...them...that it was going to happen. But now, he was looking at her like he was in court, about to be found innocent or be sentenced to death and she was the judge who was making the decision. He was looking at her like she was holding his heart in her hands and he feared she would drop it to the floor and step on it with her expensive heels. He was looking at her like this microphone in her hand was a weapon she would either shoot him dead with or say the words that would make him happy forever. And he didn't know which one it was going to be anymore, he had no idea. That thought he'd made that night one month ago, right before he stepped out of the club he last saw her in, came back to his mind stronger than ever. This woman will be the death of me...

"Because this guy is not just a random friend of mine...he's actually one of the people who have influenced my life the most in the past two years, even though we barely see each other, life keeps us both pretty busy, when we do it feels like not a single day has gone by. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here right now", she said and she meant it. 

She owed this to him more than she had ever realized before. She looked at him again only for a brief moment and saw his face had gone a lot softer than before, he was watching her intently, careful not to miss a single word she said.

"When you first meet him, you can't really get him from the start, he's funny sure with that special wry humor and smart and witty, but he puts up this wall to shield his true self from the people around him, exactly the opposite of what I do actually. Once you get to know him better, when and if he decides that you're worth dropping his wall for, and trust me you should consider yourself very lucky if this happens, then you're in for a big surprise. He's sweet, and gentle and supporting. He will treat you with respect and take care of you like a proper gentleman, something that from what I've seen in my share of this world is almost impossible to find."

What is she doing, he thought. Is she gonna make a love confession on the stage of fucking Carnegie Hall, in front of all these people he actually has to go out and perform in front of in five minutes from now? This woman is insane. INSANE. But then, that's why he loves her. Because she's nothing like any other woman he's ever met. She's special, unique, an upper west side Barbie doll with the courage of a round table knight and the mouth of a port worker. The fact that such a woman exists and is up there on this stage talking about how great he is, made his heart beat faster and his palms wet. 

"Oh, God, my parents will definitely not like this", she said and the audience burst into laughter. That's when it hit her how long it's been since the last laugh, she completely forgot what she was actually supposed to do up there, stand-up comedy.

"Well, my father I don't really know actually. He's already met him from what I've learnt, they spent some quality time in jail together, you know, casual stuff," the audience laughed again.  
"I think he actually liked him. My father. Who sometimes feels like he doesn't even like me, liked him. So I think it's a pretty good sign."

She was starting to feel better. After taking all this shit out of her system she took the deepest breath she had in months, she felt lighter now, like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She felt good and free and ready. Ready for a new beginning.

"Okay...I feel like I've been talking for ages, you guys are saints for not booing me off the stage from the first minute, I owe you one. So, without further ado, I want to introduce this wonderful man, I don't know if you got it yet but that's the one I've been talking about the whole time."

A small part of the audience had already understood it's been Lenny she was talking about and started clapping, but most of them were extremely surprised and didn't bother hiding it.

"Yes that's right. I got you. You didn't see that coming, did you?" she said first facing the audience and then turning to face Lenny who was smiling brighter than she's ever seen him smile before.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome on stage the one, the only, the 'I hope soon to be my boyfriend if we wasn't completely freaked out by all the stuff I just said', the most brilliant comedian of our time, Lenny Bruce!", she exited from the other side and stood to watch as he entered the stage.

The audience cheered louder than ever tonight and Lenny got to his place behind the microphone, with the most confused yet happy look on his face.  
The crowd's cheering went quieter, but he still didn't start talking, not until everyone was completely silent.

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" he said and the crowd burst into laughter. 

He had this innocent look on his face like a child getting caught with the chocolate bar in hand just before lunch, which however was just passed to him from his younger sibling who had run off before their mother ever saw him and now he was in trouble when he hadn't actually done anything.

"I was supposed to start off with a joke, but I don't even remember it right now."

The crowd cheered even louder. This guy could just stand there and read his grocery list and it would still be fucking hilarious, she thought. 

"I don't know if I'm getting this right, but the woman I love just got up here and said she wants to be with me, is that what happened?"

The roof of the place almost caved in from the noise. The crowd was cheering, clapping and shouting "YES" as loud as they could. Man, people really were a sucker for some good romance.  
He's said it. The "L" word, this time in THAT way. She didn't even have time to think about how she was supposed to feel. The second the word left his mouth she felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach fall to the floor. He turned around to look at her, while the audience was still cheering as loud as they possibly could. Their eyes locked and she felt her knees weaken, nothing else mattered. Just him and her. All the noise seemed to drown out when she saw him coming towards her with big strides and a determined look on his face. Before she could even realize what was happening he was kissing her, firmly and true, with his grip tight on her waist like he was afraid she was going to run away, but she wasn't going anywhere, not this time. He was kissing her like he was pouring his entire heart and soul in that one kiss, like his life depended on it. He gave it so much he felt like he was completely empty when he finally pulled away, but just a glimpse of her smile and he felt full again, even more than before, if that was possible.

She wanted to say something but she was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless, her of all people. He seemed to have that effect on her sometimes.

"Promise you won't go anywhere?" he said, tilting his head in this adorable way he always did. "You have this habit of running out on me before I finish my sets."

"Maybe I'll stay this time", she said finding her voice again. "Apparently I've been missing out on some pretty good kissing."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She liked it, he thought. She liked him. 

"I promise if you stay there'll be plenty more from where that came from."

"I can't wait", she said, giving him a seductive look he knew from experience no guy could resist on her.

It worked. His body stiffened and his mouth opened just a little bit. That little minx....he thought.

"Damn, how am I gonna cope with a girl like you?"

"You should have thought of that before signing up for the task, mister. Now it's too late."

The crowd started shouting his name, shit, he's completely forgotten about them. 

"My public is growing restless. See you later."

"Good luck", she wished as he started exiting.

He positioned himself behind the microphone stand once more.

"I'm sorry guys, there was some unfinished business to take care of. All is well now, you're all invited to the wedding by the way", more cheering came and he finally started his set.

He continued for a full hour and then some before finally saying goodbye to the audience. He truly was amazing at what he did, she thought, one of a kind. And how he was able to go from funny jokes to serious social and political criticism in seconds was uncanny. Some jokes cracked her up big time (like the one with the old Jewish women mugging the Cubans in Miami) and a lot of times she found herself clapping her hands proudly at some ballsy comment about obscenity and today's society. 

She was his biggest fan and he was hers, and it was such a beautiful thing to behold.

After finishing his set he ran towards her at the side of the stage and lifted her up in his arms, turning her round and round, both of them laughing like two carefree children.

"You were amazing!" she said loudly as her feet touched the ground. "I thought I completely ruined you after I went on and had a breakdown on stage, but you held your own."

"Please, what am I an amateur? And now that you mentioned it, I want us to talk a little bit about that rant of yours actually."

"Sure..."

"But not right now."

"Why, what's gonna happen right now?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

He leaned forward and looked her deep in the eyes just for a second before placing his lips on hers, more calmly and softly this time, not afraid he was going to lose her, but sure that she would stay. She kissed him back just as tenderly, running her fingers through his hair and letting herself get lost in that new reality between them. 

When he finally pulls away and looks at her, ready to see a smile or at least a satisfied expression on her face, he doesn't. She looks tense and puzzled like something is troubling her. 

"Wh-what is it? Did I do something wrong?" he says, scared to death he's somehow ruined this, but he can't think of anything he could have possibly done wrong.

"What?", she asks snapping out of her thoughts. 

He looks worried and confused, and that's when it hits her what it must have looked like to him, breaking off the kiss and seeing that weird look on her face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! That's exactly what I was thinking about actually...I've never been friends with a guy before...being with a guy, and I just thought this transition would be weird and awkward,  
but it's not."

"Is that it? Jesus...You scared the living crap out of me woman."

She lets out a small laugh when she sees the relief running through his body again.

"I'm sorry", she says and steps close to him again.

She fills the gap between them completely and gets on the tips of her toes so that she can reach him properly. "Let me make it up to you", she whispers in his ear and backs away slowly while playfully licking her lips. 

That's it, she thought. 

One brief look at him was enough to see how completely dazed he was by her. After all, he was a man and she was an extremely attractive woman.  
A woman he's been waiting ages for and he couldn't wait any longer.

"C'mon", he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the dressing room.

They got in and he locked the door, no one was going to interrupt this, no stage guys or managers or fans or even Abraham himself.

She looked at him with challenging eyes, inviting him close, closer than he's ever been to her. His kissing was great, but she wanted to see how it was like to be with Lenny Bruce....all of him. She wanted to see what she had run away from that night in Miami, she'd thought about it more than once in the past four months...and now she was going to find out...and she couldn't wait.

Neither did him, by the looks of it. The minute the door was locked behind him he practically ran to her and kissed her the way he's been dying to kiss her all this time. Like they were alone in a room, behind a locked door and there were no more obstacles between them...well except some layers of fabric, but that could be arranged. 

"You're intoxicating, you know that?" he breathed between kissing, or more like ravaging her neck. This would leave a mark, he thought, but he didn't care. She was his now, plus there were always scarves and it was the dead of winter. 

He's really good at this, she thought, and when he found that special spot in her neck that made her body shiver he took full advantage of it, 'till a little moan escaped her lips. That's all he needed to push him over the age. Still kissing her he fumbled for her zipper with his fingers. When her dress came off he took a good minute to just look at her. He's seen her like this once before but only through a small opening of a door and in secret, like a fucking peeper. Now it was completely different. She was right in front of him, all of her for all of him. Just him.

He could stand here and look at her forever, but his little pal downstairs was growing too impatient and he couldn't behave himself for much longer.  
He attacked once again, unhooking her bra with an ease that surprised her.

"Really? That easily?" she asked in wonder.

"What? It's a bra not a fucking Chinese puzzle", he deadpanned.

"I know, it's just...guys always seemed to have a little problem with it", she said thinking about Joel striving to get it open that one night she hadn't unhooked it for him, even Benjamin had a little bit of trouble with it, but not Lenny.

"Well, I'm not like the other guys", he returned with a playful smile as he continued undressing her. She did the same to him as they moved impatiently towards the bed. 

.............................................................................................................................................

She didn't even know what time it was when she woke up. There was no window in this fucking place or a clock, and she hadn't worn a watch, not with this outfit.

She turned her head to glance at her male companion. He was dead asleep by the looks of it, only made sense, she thought, he must be fucking exhausted after last night's events.

Midge closed her eyes, bringing everything back to her memory.

He was great. Scratch that, he was amazing. Best she's ever had. And let's just say there were other big things about Lenny Bruce other than his stage name...

Damn, why did she always think in dick jokes... She opened her eyes and smiled with mischief.

At least there was a bathroom in this place, she now remembered, good maybe she could fix herself up a bit before Lenny woke up. She moved as quietly as possible, but just when she was about to lift her body out of bed she felt a hand stretch over her chest.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?", asked Lenny in a hoarse morning voice without opening his eyes.

"Uhh....bathroom?" she said in an innocent tone.

He opened his eyes to look at her. 

Damn, she thought. He looked so sexy in the morning.

"Can't I have the pleasure of waking up next to you?"

"You will, I just want to...freshen up a bit, and then your pleasure will be even bigger."

"I don't care about your hair and makeup Midge", he replied "you look beautiful in every way".

Well she sure couldn't say anything to that. 

She lied back down and buried herself in his arms.

"We fucked in Carnegie Hall", he said after a long time pause.

"I should put it on my résumé", she replied and they both burst out in laughter.

"Do you think they heard us?" she asked, just now hitting her there were actually other people in there, workers, stage managers...

"Well, considering how loud you were I think they'd have to be deaf not to hear you", he said and immediately received a smack in the arm.

"Hey, don't get me wrong it was great for me. The sound of rain and thunder rumbling outside and you moaning all over the place, a fucking poem for the ears."

"Gosh...", she said with a strong blush. “I'll go down in history as Lenny Bruce's loud Carnegie Hall sex date."

"People have been called worse." 

She smacked his arm again this time with a judgmental look on her face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding....God, you Jewish women can be so uptight."

She couldn't help but smile at this observation.

"Do you think we should get out of here? I'm starving and I don't think Carnegie Hall has room service."

"We could try dialing the reception, maybe the guy can drop by a coffee shop and bring us a couple bagels."

"Get up", she said and this time she jumped off the bed before he had time to stop her. "We're going for breakfast."

"You're going for breakfast in this dress?"

"I'm so hungry right now, I could go in my underwear."

"Well that is something I would definitely like to see", he said getting off the bed as well.

"Maybe some other time."

"Oh, so there will be other times?" he asked. He thought he already knew the answer but with Midge, you could never be 100% sure.

"If you buy me breakfast, I will think about it", she replied and he knew that was Midge for yes.

They dressed up and got out in a cold white New York City. And it was beautiful...the cold making their cheeks flush, the clouds of their breath hovering like smoke over their heads, their hands clasped tightly together like they were supposed to be since the first time he ever saw her. 

But, better late than never....he thought. They were here now, and as he quickened his step to get the coffee shop's door open for her, she turned around to give him a quick loving smile and he knew he could gladly do that for the rest of his life....


End file.
